


Reunion

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-04
Updated: 2002-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During WWII, Darla runs into Spike and Drusilla, and they engage in the vampire usuals. You know: blood, violence, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

_1940, an abandoned military barracks outside Kiev, Russia…_

“I don’t like this place,” Drusilla whimpered as Spike slammed the metal door shut behind them.

“It’s only an hour until dawn, luv,” he turned to face her, running a hand through his short, brown hair. “We don’t have time to search for a nicer place.”

“But those nasty humans will come for us,” she wrapped her arms around herself and turned from him. “And Mommy’s frightened, too.”

Spike’s gaze softened at his lover’s obvious distress, and he rested his hands lightly on her shoulders in a comforting way. “We’re through the worst of it,” he promised, running his fingers up and down her arms in a gentle caress when she leaned back into him. “Just have to get to the sea, and then we’ll be free of the humans an’ their bloody war. Blasted inconvenience…” He bent his head to kiss her bared throat.

Drusilla smiled in a purely feminine way and tilted her head to give him better access. “My sweet Spike,” she sighed, closing her eyes when his tongue traced her collarbone and his arms moved to encircle her waist, “you always know how to make everything right again…”

“Always, pet,” he assured her as he turned her in his embrace.

She reached up with one red-polished nail to caress the sharp line of his jaw, and his eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure and anticipation.

“My beautiful Childe…” Drusilla cooed before leaning in to kiss him.

 _Bang! Crash!_

The sounds interrupted them moments before their lips could meet.

“What was that?” they managed to ask in perfect unison.

“Thought this place was deserted,” Spike cocked his ear in an attempt to hear anything further. Nothing: no clanking, no footsteps, no breathing, no heartbeat…

“Something’s here all right,” Drusilla whispered warily.

“Which way?” Spike gestured to the twin corridors that branched off further down the hallway.

Drusilla shrugged. “Wasn’t paying attention.”

“Me, either…”

“Then you’ll take the left,” she gave him a sly smile, “and I’ll take the right.”

Spike nodded and brought her hand quickly to his lips before he took his path. “Be careful, Dru.”

“You too, my love,” she headed off on her own hunt.

Spike broke into game face as he entered the empty corridor. The shades were drawn in all the rooms, and the windows were small and scarce. It was one of the reasons that old military installations made some of the best daytime resting-places.

It also made the corridor so dark that even his vampiric vision was strained.

So much the better, though. It meant that his prey – whatever it was – would be even worse off.

The problem was that the rooms branched off in pairs at regular intervals down the hallway. If he looked in the wrong side first, whatever was there would have a clear shot at his back. And his senses were all screaming that this thing was dangerous. The fact that he _still_ couldn’t hear or smell anything signaled that fact all too well.

The first pair of doors yielded nothing, as did the second and third. That meant that there were only two pairs left. Whatever he was after was in one of those four rooms, or it was Dru’s problem. He honestly hoped it was the former. Not that Dru couldn’t handle herself, but he hated to see his Black Goddess in any danger.

Second to the last pair now…

He glanced in the room to the left first. Nothing there. And nothing jumped his back, which probably meant that the right room was safe, too. He checked anyway just to be sure.

And that was when his quarry attacked.

It must have run from one of the last pair of rooms at lightning speed because Spike hadn’t seen it coming until it had practically landed on his back with a loud screech.

One of its arms clutched his throat in an iron grasp, and had he been human, he would have died in a second. Apparently, that was what his attacker had hoped because they were unprepared for the sudden surge of strength that sent them flying over Spike’s shoulder and onto the ground with a loud thud.

In an instant his attacker had regained its feet, and one of said feet cracked him right across the jaw. He fell back and immediately found himself pinned to the cold linoleum floor.

“Enjoy Hell,” the figure atop him hissed as it poised to strike.

The voice was awfully familiar. In fact, so was the scent now that his assailant no longer had the focus to mask it.

“Darla?!” he exclaimed in disbelief right before the killing blow would have struck.

The vampiress paused for a second in shock and surprise. “William?!” she finally countered.

“Bloody hell!” he cried out, easily slipping from under her. “What are you tryin’ ta do? Give us a heart attack…er, metaphorically speaking, that is…”

“Us?” Darla was still a little dumbstruck at this unexpected family reunion.

“Spike, are you all right?” Drusilla called down the hallway, a two-by-four clutched tightly in her hands.

“Of course,” Darla rolled her eyes as the answer to her question revealed itself. “Who else?”

“Jus’ fine, pet,” Spike motioned for her to come over. “Havin’ a nice chat with Darla ‘s all.”

Drusilla quickly assessed that the newcomer was indeed her Grandsire and dropped the wooden plank before running over to Spike and wrapping his outstretched arm around her.

“Mommy was worried,” she buried her face in the curve of his throat. “Nasty images of my pet with sharp wood in his chest…”

“Shh, it’s OK now, baby,” he whispered into her hair. “I’ve got you.”

Darla watched this display with less irritation and disgust than she would have if she hadn’t seen it a million times before, but not without a great deal of irritation and disgust nonetheless.

However, she couldn’t help but breathe an unnecessary sigh of relief. The trip from the Balkans had been rocky at best. And while her Angelus’ Childer were irritating, they weren’t a threat to her.

“Mind if I share your nest?” she inquired, breaking up the sickening display of affection before her.

The lovers looked at each other and shrugged. “Go right ahead,” Spike offered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “We’re just one big happy family…”

“Spike…” Drusilla murmured from her place still buried in his jacket.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Miss Edith needs to be changed,” she informed him.

“’Course.”

He went to retrieve the bag he’d left inside the doorway, Drusilla still clinging to him like a child, and Darla following behind and rolling her eyes all the while. Honestly, _what_ had Angelus seen in these two?

A bit of shuffling through the duffel bag, and Spike produced the same damn doll that Drusilla had had the _last_ time Darla had seen her. The vampiress cooed over it and rocked it, as insane as ever. Darla was abruptly remembering exactly why she’d left in the first place.

“Miss Edith needs a bath,” Drusilla suddenly declared. “The journey’s made her all dirty.”

“Sink’s down that way, ducks,” Spike pointed down the corridor, patiently putting up with his Sire’s mad ramblings as always.

In case it isn’t all too clear, Darla was getting more annoyed by the second.

She watched disinterestedly as her Grandchilde vanished into one of the rooms down the hallway. Spike continued to fumble through the bag and finally emerged with a package of cigarettes and a lighter. He offered one to Darla, and she accepted it grudgingly, even allowing him to light it for her.

“Fancy meetin’ like this, huh?” Spike commented, lighting his own cigarette and leaning against the wall beside her.

“Of all the bad luck…” Darla sulked.

He gave her one of his insufferably cheeky smiles. “Couldn’t o’ put it better myself,” he retorted.

“I see you still haven’t learned any respect for your elders,” Darla huffed, taking another quick drag.

“Nope, an’ don’t ever plan to,” Spike said cheerily enough.

“The two of you haven’t changed a bit,” Darla stubbed out the butt with the toe of her boot, “and I can’t say that’s a complement.”

“An’ you’re still as stuck up a prima donna as ever,” Spike’s eyes narrowed. Then he shrugged. “Probably a good idea we’re only stuck together for the day then.”

“Indeed,” Darla raised one meticulously pencilled eyebrow.

“Cute get-up, though,” he gestured to her tight knee-length skirt and partially unbuttoned blouse. “Still luring men to their doom?”

“I go with what works,” she defended herself. “I see your fashion sense has gone downhill,” she appraised his dark, commonplace suit, “and your honey’s hasn’t gone anywhere.” Sounds of water splashing echoed down the hall as Drusilla scolded Miss Edith for getting soap in her eyes.

“We finished with the requisite round of insults, then?” Spike teased.

“Watch your tongue, _William_ ,” she hissed, turning to face him.

His expression turned dark. “Don’t call me that,” he warned.

“Or you’ll do what, _William_?” Darla mocked him. “You think you can take me, _William_? Shut me up? Huh? _William_ the Bloody _Awful_ Poet?”

A low growl emanated from deep in his throat, and for an instant Darla was put off. He had still been very young and inexperienced when she had left. Sure, he’d managed to take down a Slayer, but she’d never really taken him all that seriously. But that growl was dangerous, a warning from a fierce and deadly predator…from a Master.

She suddenly realized that she was a third wheel. And if she didn’t watch her step, she might find that she wasn’t that safe after all.

“Hey, take it easy,” she pulled the lighter from his pocket and re-lit the cigarette which had gone out while he was threatening her. Her hand slid down the front of his chest before returning the lighter to his pocket. “We’re all friends here,” she reminded him. “Family.”

The gesture seemed to pacify him, and he returned to his ordinary irreverent self. “Great family, at that,” he scoffed. “Can’t be in the same room without killin’ each other.”

Darla gave him a wry smile. “How about a deal then…Spike? Is that what you still go by?”

He nodded. “A deal?” he asked curiously.

“I stop using your real name,” she explained, “and you tell me what I want to know.”

“And what would that be?” he looked at her suspiciously.

“What happened to Angelus?” she asked softly.

If Spike hadn’t known better, he would have thought there was actual concern in her voice. “You’ve heard the rumors?” he asked, taking the last drag from his cigarette.

“Are they true?” she demanded.

“Pretty much,” he shrugged. “Nasty business, that. Almost feel sorry for ‘im.”

“Then, a s-s…” She couldn’t get the last word out.

“Just like any soddin’ human,” Spike agreed.

“How?”

“Not exactly sure,” Spike sighed and closed his eyes. “He just didn’t come back one night. Me an’ Dru went lookin’ for him, ‘course, but ‘e was long gone…”

“It’s terrifying,” she shivered and was surprised when Spike removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Apparently, his chivalrous instincts hadn’t entirely vanished.

“When’d you last feed?” Spike demanded, noticing her drawn features.

“Almost a week,” she admitted, feeling a bit dizzy now that the adrenaline of the chase had run off and she was able to relax. “I had to run. The armies…”

“Me an’ Dru were caught in Krakow when it started,” he said with unusual gravity. “Bloody messy business.”

“It ruined my vacation in Greece,” Darla shivered again and clutched the jacket against her tighter. “Rumor has it the war could spread any day now.”

“Yeah, well me an’ Dru are off to South America,” Spike shrugged. “Get out of those soddin’ wankers’ way until this ‘as blown over.”

“Smart move,” Darla nodded. “I’m headed back home myself. Look, the sun’s up and I’d better—” She staggered as she moved and suddenly found herself caught in strong arms, a firm male body pressed right up against hers.

“You’d better get some rest,” Spike finished her statement for her. “You need a hand?”

Darla barely registered his words. He was so strong and still slightly warm… He’d obviously fed very recently. Which meant that warm, sweet blood coursed within that silky pale throat… In that instant, she could completely understand why Angelus had re-sired this one and made him his own. He was, quite simply put, breathtakingly beautiful.

“Darla?” A hint of concern was now in his voice.

“Mmm…” she purred and rubbed against him.

“You that hungry?” he asked in surprise. “Here,” he cocked his head to one side.

Darla didn’t need to be asked twice. Her fangs quickly pierced the soft, supple flesh, and she reveled in the heady taste of him. He pushed her away all too soon, and she whimpered slightly in protest.

“Tonight we’ll go hunting,” he assured her. “You just sleep today, OK?”

“OK…” she agreed sleepily, feeling drowsy now that the pang of hunger had lessened.

With a bit of effort, Spike guided her to the nearest bedroom. Fortunately, there was still a mattress on one of the bunks. He dumped Darla onto it unceremoniously and then shoved the entire bed to the inner wall, as far away as possible from the small, covered window and the freezing Russian winter.

Once satisfied that the newly rising sun wouldn’t be able to get at them during the day, he fetched the duffel bag from the hall and pulled out a worn blanket.

“Dru, pet, you comin’?” he called out.

Drusilla appeared in the doorway, Miss Edith clutched tightly in one arm.

“Get in,” he gestured to the mattress. “We get to sleep with Mommy tonight.”

Drusilla yawned and crawled into bed next to her Grandsire, curling up against her snuggly. Spike soon spooned up against her back, covering the three of them with the blanket.

He always let Drusilla take the warmest position in winter. While the cold couldn’t kill a vampire, all the liquids in their bodies were still capable of freezing. This could lead to the very unpleasant circumstance of being frozen and having to thaw. All three of them knew from personal experience that this wasn’t at all fun. Thus, conserving what little heat they had was imperative.

“You let me know if you get chilled, darling,” he whispered in his love’s ear.

“Mmm…” she purred and turned to face him. Her contented mood abruptly faded when she got a good look at his throat.

Spike yelped when he was suddenly thrown onto his back, sharp nails clutching at his throat.

“Someone’s been naughty,” Drusilla sniffed at the red bite mark standing out on his pale skin.

“She was hungry was all,” Spike insisted. Then a playful gleam entered his eye. “But still, I have been very, _very_ naughty…”

“You’ll just have to be taught a lesson then, my love,” Drusilla’s grasp on his throat tightened while her other hand reached down to unfasten his belt and pants.

“Ohhh…teach me, baby!” he moaned when her fingers closed around his erection, pulling it free of his pants.

“So naughty,” Drusilla teased before digging her nails into the sensitive flesh of his member.

He cried out in agony, and she took that moment to hike up her skirts and thrust down on him. She gave a long sigh of satisfaction when her inner walls were stretched once more. Beneath her, Spike whimpered at the combination of pain and pleasure.

“Don’t you know,” Drusilla chided him as she began to ride him at a fast and furious pace, “that you belong to me?”

“I’m yours, Dru,” he moaned in agreement, each thrust sending tingles of torment and lust through his still-aching cock. “Only yours…”

She let out a delighted peel of laughter. “Such a good Childe…such a pretty Childe…” Her grip on his throat loosened and she delicately caressed the mark where she had first made him. Just as his eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy, she dug her nails in, eliciting a sharp gasp and a strong involuntary thrust of his hips.

“Oh, baby,” he called out, clutching at her hips and forcing himself even deeper inside of her. “Nobody does this to me but you.” He angled his hips in time with this statement, hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

“Spike!” she cried out as an overpowering orgasm ripped through her.

“My beautiful little devil,” he whispered into her throat.

She caught his chin roughly and forced his head to the side, revealing her Grandsire’s mark. “Mine!” she hissed before sinking her fangs into the twin puncture marks and remarking him.

“Yours,” he agreed, feeling a bit tired after being fed off of by two voracious vampiresses.

Drusilla carefully removed her fangs and licked her newest mark clean. Beneath her, Spike lay drowsily.

“You’ve been a good boy,” Drusilla smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Let’s see if we can’t give you a reward…” She lifted herself off of his still-firm cock and slowly slid herself down his body.

Little rivulets of blood trailed down his proud member where her nails had sliced into him. With tender slowness, Drusilla licked each of them away, the cuts healing even as her tongue caressed them. He was writhing beneath her now, still too exhausted to do much else.

She gave him a mysterious smile before finally taking him fully into her mouth. A low purr escaped the back of his throat as she sucked him all the way in, the head of his erection brushing the back of her throat. Her mouth gradually retracted, her lips and tongue hugging him tightly as he left her mouth.

After only a few seductive caresses he was coming in her mouth, moaning out her name as he did so. Drusilla eagerly lapped up all the salty liquid he shot into her, cleaning his member once again after he was spent.

“Pleasant dreams, my Spike,” she whispered in his ear once she was done. He curled further into her in his sleep. “And Mommy slept through it all,” Dru giggled, settling herself down next to Darla.

It was not long before she joined the other two vampires in the sleep of the dead.


	2. Violence

Thus, it was that Drusilla – being the least exhausted of the three – woke up first to the sound of shouting outside. She groaned sleepily but got up nevertheless. After all, humans nearby in the daytime could be unlife-threatening.

“Spike!” she punched him hard in the stomach, knowing that less drastic measures would never be able to wake him up. He was quite able to sleep through a cannon going off beside his head.

He sat up with a loud “oof!”, and by that time Darla had stirred as well.

“What’s going on?” she blinked sleepily.

Spike got out of bed to check, grumbling under his breath all the while. Drusilla flashed him a sweet, innocent smile, and he mock-scowled at her.

He humor vanished entirely, however, when he peeked outside, carefully avoiding the sunlight as he did so.

“Soldiers!” he warned.

In an instant, both Darla and Drusilla were up, and Drusilla had stuffed all their belongings back into the duffel.

“Are they coming inside?” Darla demanded.

“Looks like it,” Spike sighed in annoyance. “How do you want to play this?”

Darla stood up on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. “There’s more than a dozen…and they’re all armed…”

“The nasty bullets sting,” Drusilla bit her lip anxiously.

“I don’t think we can take them,” Darla blew back a lock of blond hair that had fallen in front of her eye.

“Neither do I,” Spike agreed. “But where can we hide?”

“We have to get out off here,” Darla agreed. She snatched up the bag and once again removed the blanket, draping over the three of them. “Let’s go.”

They managed to slip out the back just as the soldiers marched in the front. Unfortunately, the winter sky was clear and blue, and the sun pounded down on the blanket fiercely.

“We’re not going to be able to make it far,” Darla panted, the heat of the smoke hissing off of her skin making her slightly dizzy.

“No shade,” Drusilla said, the worst off of the three by far.

“There!” Spike tugged them in one direction, clutching Drusilla to his side as he did so. Darla had no choice but to follow.

“What?!” she exclaimed at his choice of cover. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Dru’s not going to make it,” he insisted, helping her to crawl under the tank the soldiers had brought with them. “We don’t have a choice.”

“Sure we do!” Darla managed to yell while keeping her voice low enough that the soldiers couldn’t hear her. “We leave her behind and find some real shelter! This thing could take off at any minute!”

“I am _not_ leaving her!” Spike’s eyes flashed gold – quite an impressive feat while smoldering out in daylight.

“Spike…” Drusilla’s anxious voice sounded from beneath the metal structure.

“Don’t worry, ducks. We’re just about to join you,” he soothed. “Right?” his gaze became steely again when he turned to Darla.

“Right.” Darla couldn’t believe she had just said that. He was practically a fledgling, for Christ’s sake! She shouldn’t be caving in to him as if she were the Childe… She wondered absentmindedly whether she was under thrall. Or maybe it was just that she hadn’t encountered a commanding male of her kind in decades. She did have an unfortunate tendency to get off on being put in her place.

Whatever it was, she was now trapped under a tank that could drive away at any second, leaving her to a fiery death. She inwardly cursed Spike as he curled up on the other side of Drusilla. What was with that, anyway? The insane vampiress was obviously the weakest link in their little group. Thus, the best move would have been to sacrifice her so that the two of them could escape. Darla shook her head; Spike was obviously as crazy as his mate.

“So, now what?” Darla demanded sulkily.

“We wait until sunset,” Spike replied. “Then we kill them all for putting us in danger.”

“At least _one half_ of that plan makes sense,” Darla muttered.

“You want to run out on your own?” Spike hissed at her. “Be my guest. But you’re not taking _our_ blanket!”

Darla growled. She was trapped, and she knew it. And she very much didn’t like it.

“We should try to get some sleep,” Spike said calmly, as if this perilous position were any everyday occurrence. “I’ll take the first watch, and, Darla, you take the second.”

Darla grumbled but realized that if someone didn’t keep watch, then their chances of collective survival dwindled considerably. She reluctantly curled back up against the vampiress beside her and fell into an uneasy sleep.

It seemed like only a minute before Spike woke her up. “Your turn,” he informed her at her moan. “’s only a few hours till sunset. Lucky these wankers didn’t come in the mornin’.”

“If we make it out of this,” she informed him, “I’m going to rip your heart out with my bare hands.”

“You’re welcome to try,” he gave her a sly smirk.

She rolled her eyes in response. “At least we should get a good feed tonight,” she conceded. “Go to sleep, so I don’t have to listen to your voice anymore.”

He chuckled slightly at this. “Wake me up before nightfall,” he told her, “and don’t be afraid to give me a good, hard hit.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Darla muttered as she watched the infuriating young male lay down to sleep.

And she watched and watched.

Gods, was he beautiful! She couldn’t believe she had never noticed before. _I must be getting very desperate_ , she chided herself. _He’s not even fifty yet…_ Still, the solo life did get lonely after a while.

That was half the reason she was going to America, anyway. After all these years, _her_ Daddy had finally called, saying he needed her for something involving some problem with a ritual and a hellmouth.

But right now… Spike lay there with his white throat exposed, long lashes fluttering, and an almost childlike innocence on his face while he slept. Oh, he was so tempting!

Unfortunately, the love of his unlife lay between them.

Darla pouted. She _shouldn’t_ want him, but since she did, she should at least be able to _have_ him! I mean she was a Master, after all. Everything she wanted was just supposed to fall at her feet.

So absorbed was she with these thoughts that she didn’t notice the soldiers’ approach at first.

“Just move it around back, then,” one voice said in Russian.

She heard another man climb up into the vehicle.

“Oh shit!” she exclaimed when she realized what was going on. For one second she debated leaving Spike and Drusilla to their deaths, but then some hint of family loyalty that she hadn’t even known had existed kicked in. “Wake up!” she called out, smacking Spike upside the head.

His eyes snapped open, and he cracked his head on the underside of the tank when he tried to get up. Drusilla was more cautious when she arose.

“They’re about to move this thing!” Darla warned over Spike’s cursing.

As if to verify her statement, the engine roared to life.

“Shit!” Spike smashed his fist into the ground. “We don’t have time to—”

“They’re only moving it around the building,” Darla cut him off. “We might be able to stay underneath…”

Spike nodded wearily. “You up for a bit of a crawl, pet?” he murmured to Dru.

“’ll pluck out all their eyeballs for this,” Drusilla growled low in her throat.

And then the tank shook slowly forward. They crawled along beneath it, the pace reasonable at first. As the vehicle picked up momentum, however, they were hard pressed to keep up with it. Darla cursed her short skirt. Her knees were frozen and bleeding from the rough ice. As a matter of fact, so were her hands…and the rest of her. She swore once again that she would kill Spike once they got out of this…after she had her wicked way with him, that was.

Finally, when they thought they couldn’t go any further, the vehicle slowed to a halt. The three vampires underneath breathed a collective – and complete unnecessary – sigh of relief.

“The sun will set soon,” Drusilla observed as the engine shut off.

“And then all this bloody snow will be…well, literally bloody,” Spike smiled at her fondly.

“Oh, I can hardly wait,” Darla clenched her scuffed nails. “ _Someone’s_ going to pay for this.” She cast a nasty sneer in Spike’s direction.

He gave her a seductive smirk and even had the audacity to wink at her. Darla knew she should be homicidal at this. Instead, she felt her body involuntarily responding to his advances. She swore eloquently and inventively in her head.

The three of them waited with barely contained fury as the sun slowly made its descent to the horizon. Equally evil smiles spread across three faces once twilight finally fell.

“I’ve got the front,” Darla called.

Spike nodded as he and Dru slunk through the newly fallen shadows around to the back door.

Darla straightened her skirt and primped her hair before walking right up to the door and knocking.

A confused soldier answered a few seconds later.

“Oh sir,” she spoke in terrible accented Russian, “I am trapped outside at night, and it is so very cold. Could you please help me, sir?” She clutched her hands in front of her, allowing her breasts to stick out and her cleavage to show.

Just like the last hundred times, it worked like a charm.

“Oh, thank you, kind sir,” she gave him a sexy grin and ran one hand down his chest as she entered. “Oh, I mean, kind _sirs_ ,” she said wide-eyed as if just noticing that there was more than one.

There were four, in fact. And they all surrounded her now, extremely interested in the pretty blond now in their midst.

She batted her eyelashes demurely twice and then slashed open the throats of the two nearest to her before anyone had time to react. The third was still staring at her dumbfounded when she ripped his still-beating heart from his chest. The fourth managed to get hold of his gun only to have it kicked from his gasp. He cried out in horror as she pinned him against the wall and drank deep from his throat.

She let his corpse fall and snacked from the treat she had borrowed from soldier number three’s chest as she made her way down the corridor.

A smash of glass and cries at the other end of the building indicated than Spike and Drusilla had caused a similar commotion at the back door.

Darla absentmindedly snapped back the head of a soldier who ran from his room with a gun, obviously trying to help his companions. She took a quick drink and found her strength now fully restored as the fresh, warm blood coursed through her dead veins. All the earlier injuries to her knees and hands had healed by the time she reached her two companions.

They looked equally well fed, and Drusilla was currently toying with the last of their prey, her long, sharp nails aiming right for his eyes.

“It’s so warm in here,” Darla sighed happily, throwing her head back in delight.

“They brought gas for the heater,” Spike smiled, a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. “This place is turning into a right comfy nest…”

“Mmm…” Darla agreed, sauntering over to him. She’d had her appetite for blood and violence sated fully for the first time in weeks. That just left one appetite remaining…

He hissed in surprise when her hands came up to caress his chest and her tongue caught up the thin trickle of blood that was just _begging_ to be licked from his lips.

“Darla?” he asked, still a little befuddled.

“Shut up,” she ordered him before plundering his mouth with her own. And oh! He was so sweet and warm and powerful! She savored the taste and feel of him, wrapping her arms around his muscular back.

She screeched indignantly when she was suddenly thrown from her latest conquest.

“Mine!” Drusilla growled, flashing her fangs and standing protectively in front of her mate. She turned her angry glare back to him. “Mine!” she repeated.

“Yours, luv,” he nestled his head on her shoulder.

Darla furiously rose to her feet. “You need to learn your place, little girl,” her yellowed eyes narrowed at Drusilla.

“My place is with my Spike,” Drusilla insisted. “And _yours_ is gone!”

“Why, you little bitch!” Darla screamed. “How _dare_ you talk to me that way?!”

“Common _whore_!” Drusilla was exhibiting a coherence that Darla hadn’t known she’d possessed. “You’re not a princess, not like me.”

“A _princess_?!” Darla laughed. “Little girl, you’re not half the woman I am!”

“We’ll just see what my Spike has to say about that!” Drusilla retorted.

The two enraged vampiresses turned to him at the same time. He gulped. Up till now, he’d been rather enjoying watching the two women go at it. In fact, he was hard as hell. However, the last thing he wanted was to be caught in the middle…at least, not in the painful way.

“I’d…er, rather stay out of this, if you don’t mind,” he took an involuntary step backward.

Twin catlike smiles formed at the exact same instant, and before he knew it he had been tackled to the ground.

“I think,” Darla gasped as her hand slipped under his shirt and discovered the taut abdominal muscles there, “that this,” she licked his ear, “will be much more fun,” after a brief squabble she gave up trying to stroke his length and left the task to Drusilla, “with you _in_ it…”

“Don’t you agree, my Spike?” Drusilla whispered in his other ear, tracing its outline with her tongue.

He really couldn’t argue with logic like that.


	3. Orgy

“Mmm…” was all Spike was able to say as the two voracious vampiresses held him down and pleasured him.

Drusilla’s hand had now snaked its way into his pants, and her firm grasp circled his aching cock, massaging it from base to tip.

Darla, meanwhile, had moved up on his body and was now licking and nipping at his throat, her blunt teeth teasing him with the rapture he knew they could bring.

Spike reached up with one hand to try to guide her motions, but it was quickly caught by Drusilla. Darla captured his other wrist before he could even try to move it.

Drusilla shook her long, raven hair and tsked at him. “Naughty, naughty Spike. You just lay back and let your Mommies take care of you.” She looked at him with those deep, dark eyes, entrancing him just as powerfully as if she had used a thrall.

His eyes were unable to escape hers even as Darla moved up past his jugular to his earlobe. He let out a slight grunt of appreciation when she took the sensitive flesh into her mouth and bit and twisted it, but all the while his attention was on Drusilla.

She glanced shyly down, and his eyes followed hers in time to see her pull down the zipper of his pants with agonizing slowness. His cock sprung free, hard and swollen and twitching slightly, drops of precum dripping from the tip.

One of Drusilla’s long, painted nails traced the underside of it so gently as to not even scratch the skin. A long, deep purr rumbled through his throat, and the world began to spin around him.

“Did you like that, my pet?” she asked demurely.

Spike could only nod dumbly in response.

“And do you like _this_?” With that, Drusilla lowered her head and licked up the salty liquid that was escaping from his foreskin.

“Oh, Dru!” he cried out, bucking his hips. “Yes, luv! Don’t stop!”

Drusilla gave Darla a triumphant grin before sucking him fully into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his most sensitive flesh, branding it as hers.

“Dru, baby…” he whimpered, his eyes never leaving the perfect sight of her bobbing head.

Darla hissed, and her eyes narrowed. She was not going to be outdone by a mere _Childe_!

She quickly altered her position so that she was straddling Spike’s stomach and effectively blocking his view of his lover. He was still calling out her Grandchilde’s name. It was unacceptable and needed to be remedied.

Spike’s cries were abruptly cut short when Darla’s lips came down hard on his own, silencing him. His lips parted in a gasp, and she took the opportunity to plunge her tongue deep inside, plundering the sweetness there. He tasted like smoke and sweat and fresh, warm blood. It was intoxicating, and she moaned against his lips.

He responded to her fervor, twining his tongue with hers and meeting her passion. His eyes drifted closed when her fingers began to gently stroke his neck, focusing on the erogenous pulse points and caressing him fondly.

Her kiss hadn’t abated in the slightest, and she now sucked his lower lip into her mouth, biting and teasing it. He took her hint and thrust his tongue deep down her throat. She sucked and lapped at it, her own actions mimicking those of Drusilla on his cock.

At that moment, Drusilla realized that she no longer had his undivided attention and decided to step things up another notch. Her hands palmed his balls, holding them firmly for a second before exploring the soft, fragile skin there. She gave them each a slight squeeze in turn and was rewarded when he moaned her name into Darla’s mouth.

Darla, however, didn’t take this turn of events too kindly. She realized that she was at a double disadvantage, first because her competition knew him better and second because her competition had stolen the best position from her.

As near as she could tell, she had one option left.

Hiking up her skirt so it bunched up around her waist, she exposed her inner folds. His eyes instantly snapped open at the increased scent of her arousal, and she gave him a seductive smile when she finally broke their kiss.

“Smells good, doesn’t it, handsome?” she purred, crawling slowly and sensuously up his body. “Would you like a…taste?” Her crotch now hovered directly over his face, teasing him with its heady aroma.

His tongue flicked out, and he jerked his head just enough to lap at her inner thigh. But she was too quick for him, and the true prize still evaded his eager mouth.

“You want it,” she whispered, her voice low and husky, “just say it.”

He nodded mutely.

“Say it,” she insisted. “Say my name.”

“Yes,” he finally managed to get out. “I want it. I want you.”

“My name.”

“I want you, Darla,” he finally spit it out.

“There’s a good boy,” she cooed, settling herself down on his face.

An instant later she had forgotten all about her little contest with Drusilla as his tongue and teeth plundered her inner core. He nipped – first with tooth and then with fang – at her clit, sending waves of blinding heat raking through her body. She shivered involuntarily, pain and pleasure alternating so quickly that she didn’t have time to react except to take in an unnecessary breath and let it out in a long moan.

His tongue was now outlining her outer folds, drawing a map that led straight to her core. His tongue moved ever inward, giving her tantalizing glimpses of ecstasy and then pulling back just enough to leave her begging for more.

She let out a groan of anguish when he left off his wonderful ministrations and instead planted a soft kiss on her inner thigh. Dammit! She should have remembered how skilled he was at this! But it was too late now, and she only had one option.

“Please!” she moaned aloud. “Don’t stop!”

Behind her, she heard Drusilla chuckle, but she was beyond caring at this point. What was that she had said about getting turned on by being put in her place? Well, Spike was doing an excellent job at both right now.

“What was that, luv?” he said innocently, licking her thigh lightly before nuzzling the blond curls just above her clit. “Couldn’t hear you. Dru’s got me a bit…distracted.” He let out a short growl when the vampiress in question sucked her cheeks in tight around his member, squeezing him tight.

Yellow fury flashed in Darla’s eyes, but she forced it down. Right now her insides were aching, and he possessed the only cure to her ailment.

“Inside me,” she gasped breathlessly. “I need to feel you inside of me, touching me…”

“Like this?” His tongue quickly prodded her entrance, applying pressure to the innermost folds that concealed it but not pushing hard enough to penetrate her.

“Oh, yes!” she exclaimed, surrendering the last of her control to his glorious talents.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” he teased. And then his tongue plunged through her folds, striking deep within her and hitting her most sensitive spot with unerring accuracy.

Darla screamed as her orgasm begin to build up to a raging inferno…

Spike wasn’t faring much better. Drusilla’s tongue was tracing every vein in his aching cock, and her hands still fondled his balls, clenching and un-clenching…

And then his balls were clenching and un-clenching on their own. Drusilla took him all the way in as he came and held him firmly, drinking down every last drop he spurted between her soft, red lips.

Above him, Darla finally exploded in ecstasy, her cum flowing down onto his tongue like warm honey. He continued to lick at her, capturing all her sweet juices.

She let out one final scream before collapsing on his face. Her fall muffled his own cry as stars and then blackness enveloped him.

This left Drusilla the only vampire conscious for a few minutes, and she took full advantage of the fact, delicately licking her Childe’s cum from her lips before pulling her dress up over her shoulders and tossing it aside.

With a little bit of effort, she managed to push the other vampiress off of her lover’s face. She then stripped him as well. Unfortunately, he was unconscious and thus uncooperative, so she basically just tore his clothing to shreds. He would be able to steal something from the dead soldiers later anyway, so it was no loss.

She crawled up Spike’s still unconscious body languidly, tasting first his firm abdomen then his strong chest and finally his pale throat. He began to murmur slightly as the world returned, and Drusilla was going to make damn sure that she would be the first thing he saw when he did.

“Wake up, my sweet,” she whispered into his ear.

Her fingers wove their way into his silky, brown hair, and her lips brushed his gently.

“Dru…”

Those beautiful midnight blue eyes of his fluttered open, and he rose to meet her kiss, his tongue pushing roughly against her lips, demanding entry.

She refused him for a while, giggling at his growls of frustration and then letting out a high-pitched squeal when he abruptly overpowered her and flipped her onto her back.

She finally gave in, and his tongue thrust deep into her mouth, his erection grinding into her stomach as well to let her know that his tongue wouldn’t be the only thing thrusting deep inside her this evening.

“You’re so beautiful, pet,” he whispered softly as he positioned himself at her opening.

“I’m a flower,” she agreed, her eyes shutting for an instant at the feel of him so tantalizingly close…

“A black orchid,” he agreed. “Look at me, my love.”

Ebony orbs met stormy blue.

And he pistoned his long cock deep inside her.

Drusilla cried out in delight as her insides were stretched by his impressive girth. “Oh, my Spike…” She stroked his hair and began to rock her hips in time with his. “You’re too good to your Mommy…”

It was at about this time that Darla regained her senses. In her own defense, however, it _had_ been several months since she’d last had an orgasm, practically an eternity given a vampire’s usual style of living.

The sight that met her eyes was not an encouraging one, either. Drusilla had once again managed to take up the prime position on Spike’s body and right now was being fucked quite thoroughly into the floor.

Hisses and growls and moans escaped the lips of the enraptured couple beside her, and Darla’s body was suddenly aching all over again for his touch.

Deciding that her first disadvantage – namely, her lack of nakedness – could be easily remedied, she quickly stripped out of her short skirt and blouse, carelessly tossing them next to Drusilla’s crimson dress.

That taken care of, she crawled up behind the mating pair. She eased herself slowly onto Spike’s back, knowing that he could well throw her off if she broke his rhythm with Drusilla in any way. It was times like these that centuries of experiences in orgies came in handy. Instead, she moved with Spike’s body, pressing herself up against him and increasing the force of his thrusts with her weight.

Below them, Drusilla’s cries rose another octave.

Spike’s head was resting in the crook of Drusilla’s throat, and Darla leaned down to join them, her lips capturing his earlobe and playing with it seductively. His eyes opened, and he seemed to notice her presence for the first time.

Before he had a chance to fully register this fact, Darla’s finger slowly began to circle his ass hole, gently teasing the opening. He hissed in response, and she carefully reached down between his and Drusilla’s bodies to catch some of the other vampiress’ juices with her finger. She gave Drusilla’s clit a good, hard twist before returning her freshly lubricated fingers to Spike’s rear entrance.

While the other vampiress was still screaming from her earlier actions, Darla quickly thrust her first finger into Spike’s tight ass. He let out a loud roar and began pounding into Drusilla even harder. Darla felt his inner muscles clench tight around her index finger, and an evil grin crossed her face before her middle finger plunged into him as well.

He screamed in a mixture of bliss and anguish and stopped his pumping for a minute. Darla’s smile widened. She’d been right in her assessment that it had been a while since anyone had plundered the bounty of his tight ass hole.

She decided it was time he returned the favor and caught his wrist with her free hand, guiding his fingers between her legs. He seemed to agree that this was a fair trade, and soon two of his fingers were inside of her as well.

His thrusts began anew, and the three of them built up a fast pace, Spike piercing both Drusilla and Darla while Darla took him from behind. The combination of sensations was dizzying to all three, and soon they were all on the brink of ecstasy.

Drusilla took that moment to sink her fangs into Spike’s throat, penetrating him as well. Spike quickly mirrored her action, drinking deep of her freshly warmed blood. Darla refused to miss out and bit the back of his shoulder, her fangs plunging deep inside of him, making them all howl as the blood mixed three ways.

They all fell together, only their decades of practice allowing them to achieve the hallowed three-way orgasm. The room spun at blinding speed before falling away, and they all collapsed in a heap of pale, naked limbs.

This time Darla was the first to stir, being the least satisfied of the three. She licked over the mark she had made on Spike’s shoulders, drawing intricate patterns in the blood there before lapping it up. Her lips moved up to his throat where she nipped and sucked until he groaned and woke up.

He seemed blearily confused by the fact that there was a woman both on top of him and beneath him for a second before he remembered what had happened.

“Get up a second, will you, luv?” he requested, and Darla obeyed long enough for him to slip out of Drusilla and lay down beside her.

Once he had settled down again, though, Darla began her attentions anew. Her hands finally got ahold of his thick cock, and she began to lazily stroke him back to life.

“You’ve got stamina,” she purred when he rose eagerly in her hands. “I like that…”

“’ll bet you do, pet,” Spike lay back and enjoyed her ministrations. “’ll just bet you do…”

Darla continued her caresses while moving up his body to capture his lips with her own. He responded, opening his mouth for her and allowing his tongue to duel with hers. Darla moaned and positioned herself above him, practically dripping with need.

She heard Drusilla’s giggle and broke their kiss for an instant to growl at the younger vampiress.

“Mommy’s nicely waited her turn,” Drusilla shrugged, before yawning and curling up next to one of the dead soldiers. “He’s all yours,” she added sleepily.

“What am I?” Spike began indignantly. “Some slab of meat to be fought over?”

“Are you complaining?” Darla licked one razor sharp cheekbone.

“Not in the slightest,” he replied, a wicked smirk curling across his lips.

He really did look too delicious at that moment. Darla’s lips captured his with a feverish intensity. Their hands flew across each other’s bodies, exploring new territory. Darla’s fingers traced the front of his chest, splaying across the taut muscles there before trailing down his sides. Spike’s right hand cupped a pert breast, thumbing lightly at one nipple, while his left hand caught the back of her thigh, spreading her legs for him.

Darla whimpered in anticipation as his pulsing member finally rested against her inner thigh. She clutched at his firm buttocks, grinding their pelvises together.

Spike growled, and his erection hardened further against the milky skin of her thigh. She gave him a playful, seductive smile and nipped lightly at one of his nipples.

That got her an instant response. And before she knew had happened, he’d tossed her to the ground and had settled on her back.

“Turnabout’s fair play, ducks,” he purred into her ear. “Open up for me.”

By now Darla was aching so much for a good, hard fuck that she could barely think. With excruciating agony, she managed to rise to her knees and splay her thighs for him.

He lined himself up behind her so that his tip of his length lightly prodded her opening.

“Please…” she panted unnecessarily.

But rather than pushing into her, he merely waited there, letting her nectar coat his already slick member.

“You want it, baby?” he hissed into her ear.

“Oh yeah!”

“You’re going to have to take it _here_ first,” his cock abandoned her vaginal opening and moved to her rear as he said this, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. “You want me to fuck you in the ass?”

Darla bit down her pride and forced a “yes” past her lips.

“Good girl,” he gave her butt a friendly slap before he slowly pushed his way inside of her.

Darla hissed and bit her lip as he strained her beyond her limits. She refused to cry out in pain even though she was being ripped apart inside.

“Cor, you’re so tight!” he cried out in amazement. He filled her to the hilt, his eyes rolling back as her ass hole squeezed him. “So. Bloody. Tight!”

“You’re the first to take me there since Angelus,” she confessed.

Her muscles were now relaxing, remembering how to respond to a rear intrusion. This had never been her favorite act, but she might as well get as much pleasure out of it as she could. She rocked her hips back against his, driving him further inside of her.

“You gonna fuck me, or are you just gonna sit there all night?” she chided him.

He let out a feral growl and began ramming into her with a force she hadn’t even known he’d possessed. Her elbows gave way beneath her at the ferociousness of his thrusts, and her face fell to the floor. He caught her hair with one hand, holding her head down to the cold tile while he savaged her now sore and abused ass.

Little whimpers began to escape her throat as the pain became unbearable. And soon she was begging him by name.

“Please, Spike, baby… I didn’t mean it. I’m yours to fuck… All yours… Please, Spike! Spike! Oh, _Spike_!”

Her last scream was loud enough to wake the dead. Well, maybe not the soldiers, but Drusilla opened one eye for a second before returning to her satisfied sleep.

The cause of Darla’s extreme ecstasy was the fact that with her last cry, Spike had finally decided she’d had enough and switched his target to her soft, slick cunt.

Darla’s vaginal walls molded to fit him like a glove, and her litany on the floor changed its tune. “Oh, yes, Spike! Just like that! You feel so good… Oh, hold me down and fuck me, baby! Show me my place! Oh, yes, that’s it! Just there!”

“Cor, pet!” he cried out when her muscles clamped around him. They were most reluctant to let him escape from her g-spot, but he pulled back against their force until barely the tip of his length was still inside her. Then he thrust back in as hard and fast as he could manage.

Darla screamed beneath him, her internal muscles milking him hard as she came.

The pressure was too much for him, and he climaxed as well, spilling his cold seed deep into her womb. He vamped out at the intensity of his orgasm, and his fangs found her throat, piercing her yet again.

A second orgasm raked through Darla, stronger than the first, and she screamed out his name at the pinnacle of her ecstasy. The peak seemed to last forever, stretching out to eternity. Then, the world came rushing back, and she was back on the floor, the cold tile still pressed into her face and a strong male body on top of her.

Too tired to do anything about it at the moment, Darla let fatigue and lazy contentment take over her, and she drifted into a deep slumber…


	4. Epilogue

Darla awoke hours later to the feel of Spike still on top of her, his semi-hard cock still buried deep within her. She moaned and stretched, but he didn’t stir, his head nestled against the joint of her shoulder and neck.

Her senses quickly assessed that it was just past midnight, and she began to wiggle out from beneath him. He whimpered in his sleep and clutched her more tightly to him, and Darla rolled her eyes in irritation. Now that her lust for him had been satiated, she was becoming increasingly baffled by what she had ever seen in him…aside from a good fuck.

She managed to free herself from his member without waking him, and she turned in his grasp. His head settled between her breasts, and she was easily able to lift him up into her arms and carry him over to where Drusilla was still cuddled up to her pet corpse.

She set him down beside his mate, and the two instantly latched onto each other in sleep, their bodies melding together and soft purrs escaping their chests.

Darla felt like gagging. Honestly, could these two _possibly_ be more enamoured with each other? Fortunately, she didn’t have to put up with them any longer. The way she figured it, she’d gotten everything she needed from the two of them so it was time to go. That, and the fact that more soldiers would probably arrive the next morning.

She quickly slipped back into her blouse and skirt and spent some time straightening out her hair. Years of blind practice allowed her to fix it to perfection in a matter of seconds.

Prepared to make her departure, she turned back to the two sleeping vampires on the floor and sighed. She _had_ made several promises to herself about ending Spike’s pathetic unlife. However, at that moment her more vicious instincts seemed to be dormant. And it really did seem such a waste to dust that beautiful body of his.

“You got off lucky this time, gorgeous,” she whispered in his ear before planting a quick kiss on his lips. “But next time, watch out…”

With that, she left the two Childer to whatever fate awaited them.

* * *

Spike awoke drowsily to the feel of pedal soft kisses on his eyelids.

“Mmm…Dru…” he murmured, slowly returning to his senses.

“Wake up, my sweet,” Drusilla continued to pepper his face with kisses. “We should follow Mommy’s lead.”

Spike’s eyes opened, and he immediately noticed that the blond vampiress was nowhere in sight. He gave Drusilla a questioning look.

She shrugged. “All the people and bright, spinning lights,” she said dreamily. “So pretty, the lights are…”

“Took off for the city then, did she?” Spike sat up and ran a hand through his mussed hair. “Probably a good idea, that. Who knows when more of these soldier blokes ‘ll show up.”

“My dress is all dirty,” Drusilla picked the garment up from the floor.

“We’ll clean it up tomorrow, sweetheart,” he folded up the crimson fabric carefully and put it in the duffel bag. “You can wear this till then,” he pulled out a snow-white gown.

Drusilla cried out happily and danced about the room with her dress while Spike borrowed some extra suits from one of the soldier’s bags. He quickly dressed and then managed to get his lover dressed as well, although she insisted on playing a little game of hard-to-get first, and he had to chase her through the corpses.

“That’s everything then, ducks,” he extended his arm to her, and she took it shyly. “Let’s be on our way then. South America is warm this time of year, y’know.”

“My Spike always takes good care of me,” she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Always, my love,” he agreed. “Always.”

And arm in arm the two vampires walked out into the chill night.

* * *

Darla rested her arms against the guardrail and gazed out at the expanse of sea before her. It would be dawn soon, and she wanted to spend the last few precious minutes she had left outside of her stuffy cabin.

“Night’s beautiful on the sea,” one of her fellow travelers came up beside her. “So dark and mysterious…”

She gave him a demur smile. “Oh, I couldn’t agree more, Mr…?”

“Porter,” he took his hat off and bowed for her graciously, “but a pretty lady like you can call me John.”

“John,” she gave him a wide, sweet smile.

“Anyway, I hope I’m not bein’ presumptuous,” he continued in his American drawl, “but I was wonderin’ if you’d like ta join me for some breakfast?”

“Oh, I’d love to,” Darla replied. “I’m absolutely _famished_ …”

She let him lead her back to his cabin and decided that maybe she’d sample more than his blood. True, he was no irreverent vampire Adonis, but he had his physical charms nonetheless...


End file.
